


Dreamy Dance

by showtunediva



Category: Sound of Music (1965)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this poem in 11th grade.   It was inspired by 16  Going on 17 from Sound of Music.  No song lyrics were directly  referenced in this poem,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamy Dance

Dreamy Dance  
Inspired by the song 16 going on 17 from Sound of Music

 

Far beyond 16 going on 17  
but I'm still a strong believer  
of love at first sight  
just thinking about it  
brings me delight

 

Far beyond 16 going on 17  
but still bright eyed  
and innocent as a rose  
hoping to find love  
this Valentine's Day  
what do you s'pose

 

Far beyond 16 going on 17  
but still looks  
at love with an uncertain eye  
still i'm that giddy  
girl from the city  
though I don't  
even know why

Far beyond 16 going on 17  
but still dreaming of true love  
I look to the sky   
wondering why  
it doesn't just  
fall from above

 

Far beyond 16 going on 17  
hopefully I get the chance  
to look in eye  
of that special guy  
and share that   
dreamy eyed dance

I look at the sky of blue  
unsure of what to do  
if love ever comes my way  
Far beyond 16 going on 17  
unsure of what to say


End file.
